Why?
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Why did bad things happen to Sara Sidle, what was the thing that allowed these bad things to happen? Different characters introduced, but still the main ones remain. WARNING MENTION OF RAPE! Read and review good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Why me?**

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI the characters or anything to do with CSI, well apart from all seven seasons on DVD and this story and unfortunately the experience that comes with it.

Authors Note – I wrote this today because I'm now off work till further notice! I was sat in the Rapid Response SUV (smaller version of a Ambulance) when I was dragged out of it and I was attacked and when I attempted to fight back I injured my attacker and now the powers that be have suspended me for violent conduct! Makes me mad I was held at knife point and almost raped and I'm the one that got suspended. Anyway this story is told from my experience through Sara Sidle I would say enjoy but I don't think you will. At least this chapter starts of funny and then gets into the nitty gritty! The funny parts did occur and in the fashion described too!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Today I knew from the start was not going to go great, firstly my hairdryer blew up on me, yes you are not going mad tom boy Sara Sidle owns or should I say did own a hairdryer, so I'm walking around like Sideshow Mel from the Simpsons, secondly I come to leave my apartment and can not find my car keys. What else could possible go wrong?

I must have been daydreaming since I left my apartment, truly that can't be safe; the next thing I know is Catherine tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Sara? Hey are you with us today?" Catherine asks

"Yea!" I reply "Sorry not had a good start"

"Oh? Want to talk about it?" Catherine asks

"Well firstly my hairdryer blew up so I look like a member of the Simpsons characters, what?" I ask

"I'm sorry I just thought it was a new hair style you were trying, well you of all people own a hairdryer, next you will be telling me you own and wear a dress!" Catherine remarked smiling

"Hey I do own a dress! Anyway secondly I couldn't find my car keys" I reply sighing and hitting my head against my locker "Ouch!"

"Did you find them? Did you have to get a cab to work?" Catherine asks

"No Catherine I walked!" I reply "Of course I found them!"

"Evening ladies" Nick greeted "Hey Sara you still up for meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh interesting!" Catherine remarked moving her hands in front of her

"Catherine we go out every Wednesday to join our bowling team, get your head out of the clouds women!" I reply "Of course Nick I will meet you there"

"Ok see you ladies in the Break room in five!" Nick says closing his locker and leaving the locker room

"Well?" Catherine asks staring at me "You like Nick don't you!"

"I like him just as a friend!" I reply walking away from Catherine

"Sidle, you don't get out of it that easy!" Catherine shouts running after me "You like Nick, it is so obvious!"

"Catherine I class Nick as my older brother!" I reply trying not to raise my voice I remember what happened last time "I will never date Nick so end of discussion!"

"Ok fine" Catherine replies sighing as I walk into the break room "This is not over by a long shot!"

"Glad you could grace us with your presence Miss Willows" Ecklie groans "Now that everyone is here, wait a minute where is Greg?"

"Sorry I'm late you will not believe what happened to me!" Greg says out of breath oblivious to Ecklie in the room "First my shower won't work, next my neighbour's cat was stuck up a tree and lastly someone stole my hub caps!"

"Well we are sorry for your loss!" Ecklie remarks "Please sit down!"

Greg sat down in between me and a very amused Catherine, who had her fist her mouth trying to suppress her laughter instead snorting coffee up her nose in an elegant fashion and pounding her fists on the table, much to the annoyance of Ecklie.

"Whoa Catherine, you ok?" I ask attempting not to laugh myself "Want Warrick to give you mouth to mouth?"

Before I know it the rest of the table are coughing and snorting their coffee up their noses, I take one look at Ecklie and shrug my shoulders and sit back down.

"Once you Buffoons have stopped acting like children I would like to introduce you to the new DA!" Ecklie said above the coughs

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime lab, I'm Sara Sidle and it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" I politely say smiling

"Like wise Miss Sidle, could you introduce me to your purple colleagues?" The DA asks "My name is Grant Heston!"

"Welcome, anyway the one on my right is Greg on my left is Catherine" I explain pointing in the direction of who I'm talking about "In front of me is Nick, next to nick is Warrick and stood beside Ecklie is our supervisor Gil Grissom!"

"Mr Heston sorry for my team's behaviour" Gil apologised "They normally are rather well behaved!"

"Gil is it? Grant asks getting a nod of Gil's head "Its fine I appreciate a good laugh and I certainly got that tonight!"

"Good night Mr Heston!" Greg shouted after recovering from coughing

"Please call me Grant!" Grant replied walking towards Ecklie's office a miserable Ecklie following

I look down the corridor as Ecklie closes his office door and then at my team mates, who were all smiling.

"Grant will be good for the lab I can tell!" Greg remarked "We have someone that we can run too and not Ecklie!"

"I agree!" Gil remarked "Anyway gang assignments!"

Everyone groaned and let their head fall to the desk, Catherine a little more forceful.

"OUCH!" Catherine screamed "Oh hell!"

"You ok Catherine?" Gil asks trying to hide his grin behind assignment slips "Ok Greg, Warrick DB in Henderson, Catherine Nick B and E at the Tangiers Penthouse and Sara you're on a solo, out in the Desert suspicious circumstances with a car and train!"

"What are you going to be doing? Has anyone got any pain killers?" Catherine groaned holding her forehead

"Paperwork!" Gil replied shrugging at our vacant faces "I have quite a lot of outstanding paperwork that needs finishing!"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact of our new DA, would it Gil?" I ask

"Of course not, is this shirt ok?" Gil asks fiddling with his shirt

"Ok assignments!" Catherine exclaims "See you around, Nick hurry up and I'm driving!"

"When do ever not drive?" Nick asked walking out the break room

"See you guys later, come on Greg!" Warrick says also walking out the break room followed closely by Greg

"See you later Gil, enjoy your mountain of paperwork!" I say vacating the Break room to look back around to find Gil checking his shirt in the coffee pot

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..-.-

Fours later and I'm stood beside my truck, alone taking a drink of water just about to head back to the road to go back to the lab. I finish my water and throw the empty bottle onto the backseat, where I will get it later. I open my car door and start to sit down before I know it I'm being dragged out and around to the hood of the car.

"Don't even scream no one can hear you!" A man's voice snarls "I have a knife and I know how to use it!"

"Please don't do this!" I beg trying to get out of his grip realising I have left my gun in the passenger seat

"Shut up bitch!" He snarls "Now bend over your car!"

"No!" I shout back "You don't scare me!"

He then pushes me hard against the front of the car hitting my back hard, he strips me of my vest and starts to slash at me clothes, across the chest and then he slits my jeans I can feel my eyes well up with tears but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. I start to fight back not caring if he had the knife or not I was going to be raped while in the middle of nowhere.

"You're so feisty!" He remarks licking my neck

"Get the hell off me now!" I demand kneeing him and making a run for my car and to safety

"You bitch!" He screams and follows me to the door "You will pay for that!" As he drags me back to the front of the car touching me as we go

I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it makes me sick, especially as he licks and bites at my neck. I close my eyes and attempt to get my hand free, he makes a move towards my chest which gives me chance to move my hand and ball it into a fist. I punch him with all my might and send him flying to the floor, I instantly run to the safety of my car and ring Jim. As my phone rings my hands shake and let my emotions flow.

"Jim...Jim I need you!" I sob down the phone listening to Jim ask me where I am "The assignment out in the desert, the one Sofia was just at!"

Jim tells me he's on his way; I roll up the window and lock the doors watching the unconscious body of my attacker for any form of movement, for what seemed to be an eternity to me was in fact only fifteen minutes Jim's patrol car and an ambulance come down the dirt road and towards my Denali. As soon as I see Jim vacate his car I open my car and run towards him and give him a hug, I need a friendly hug right now. Jim takes one look at my torn clothes and walks me to his car and sits me inside, he then walks towards my attacker and gets the Paramedics to take him to Desert Palms.

"Sara are you ok? Did he rape you?" Jim asks nervously

"No!" I reply shaking my head and going into a fit of crying

"Sssh Sara Gil's on his way!" Jim soothes me rocking me back and forth

"Jim I feel sick!" I groan then leaning over and empting what little I had inside of me

Jim smiles at me and waits beside me, we both wait an extra five minutes before Gil, Ecklie and our new DA Grant Heston arrive, just what luck I thought. Jim removes his jacket and gives it to me to cover myself up, I smile sweetly at him and flinched when I see Ecklie in front of me.

"Sidle what happened?" Ecklie asks the anger clear in his voice

"I was almost raped Ecklie!" I reply going green at the thought

"Miss Sidle are you ok?" Grant asks me "Do you wish to go to hospital?"

I shake my head offering Grant a week smile, he looks at me and then at Ecklie.

"Conrad I don't like the tone you use with Miss Sidle here!" Grant remarked "Please apologise!"

"Miss Sidle I apologise for my anger, I know it's not your fault and I hope it doesn't happen again!" Ecklie says clearly uncomfortable

"No problem Ecklie!" I reply starting to stand up swaying and falling into Grant's arms "Uhh sorry sir!"

The last thing I remember is the blue eyes of the Las Vegas new DA smiling at me and lifting me and placing me in the back of Gil's Denali. What possibly could happen to me? I didn't fear for my job at the time but if I'm completely honest it was bothering me slightly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--..--..-.-

TBC

Please review more to come if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note - Finally got an update on this story, took me awhile to remember what happened, as this is a true story that happened to me during a working day as a Paramedic, but incidentally as it's been so long I have forgotten and from now on this story will be written as I think it would have happened, crikey does that make sense or am I rambling?**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own and it scared me. I quickly sit up in bed, too quickly in fact and the urge to throw up couldn't be forced from my mind. Being tired and disorientated I groaned, this caused someone's hand to touch my arm and I screamed in fear.**

"**Hey sorry Sara it's me Grant" Grant soothed "Hey now calm down"**

"**I'm going to be sick" I moan covering my mouth quickly "Hurry"**

**Grant rushes over to the sink and quickly thrusts a bowl under my mouth as I empty what little I had within me, Grant rubbed my back in soft smooth circles whispering my name in comfort.**

"**Sssh Sara, it's ok your safe" Grant explained sitting down beside me "I bet your wondering why I'm in your room and not anyone else?"**

"**The thought had crossed my mind" I reply wiping my face with a tissue "So where is everyone else?"**

"**Well Gil and Jim are dealing with the guy that well umm attacked you" Grant struggled "Catherine is bringing you some clothes, Greg, Nick and Warrick are or should I say were pacing the waiting area until the nurses sent them home"**

"**Right? That still doesn't explain why you're here and they are not" I say fiddling with the bed sheet.**

"**I'm here because a member of the lab was attacked at a crime scene" Grant replied sighing "Look Sara count me as a friend who is looking out for you ok?"**

**As soon as Grant said that he stood up and stroked my face, he quickly moved away as Catherine and Lindsay bustled into the room, he sat down in the chair he vacated previously and watched the action within my room.**

"**Oh my god Sara you ok?" Lindsay enquired sitting beside me on the small bed "You wouldn't mind budging up?"**

"**Lindsay Willows!" Catherine warned "Be nice"**

"**What? I am being nice I just want to be beside Sara" Lindsay replies rolling her eyes at her mother "Besides Sara doesn't mind"**

"**No I guess not" I reply smiling at the teenager "So how's school going?"**

"**So did you have to have like stitches anywhere?" Lindsay asks changing the subject.**

"**Lindsay nice try" I say sitting up and glancing at Grant who smiled at me "Answer the question about school"**

"**Do I have to?" Lindsay moans folding her arms over her chest "Come on Sara it's school simple"**

"**If you wont tell Sara I will Lindsay" Catherine warned handing me my underwear in clear view of Grant.**

"**I'm getting bullied but hey that's school life" Lindsay replies looking at Grant who was blushing at seeing my red bra and panties "Uhh Sara who's the dude?"**

"**Grant what are you doing here?" Catherine asks still holding my red underwear in front of Grant's face.**

"**I'm here in a friendly manner looking out for a colleague but as you and your lovely daughter are here I'll be making my way" Grant replies grabbing his coat off the chair making his way towards me "Goodnight Sara see you soon"**

**What happened next shocked everyone in the room, Grant bent over of gave me a goodbye kiss on the forehead, before smiling at Catherine and Lindsay. Once Grant left the room Catherine turned to me and smiled. I still had my hand on the spot where Grant had kissed me.**

"**Well someone has a admire" Catherine stated happily "Got a get ass if I say so myself"**

"**Mom!" Lindsay groans tapping me on the shoulder "Hey Sara you ok?"**

"**I…uhh…yea" I reply still in shock that Grant gave me Sara Sidle a goodbye kiss "When can I get out of here?"**

**Catherine and Lindsay join me in laughter especially as I explain the red underwear viewing for Grant, needless to say Catherine came to the conclusion that Grant had the hot's for me and seeing my underwear made it even more clear.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Three weeks later and Grant hadn't been in the lab, he must have been avoiding me, not that it bothered me, it seemed to bother Catherine more than me which I found strange but we are talking about Catherine here.**

"**So Grant on vacation then?" Catherine asked Gil as he walked into the room "Well?"**

"**Jesus Cath anyone would think you had the hot's for our new DA" Greg remarked getting several chuckles within the group "See not the only one that thinks that"**

"**Oh shut up" Catherine groaned "I think our DA stays away from the lab because he likes our very own Sara Sidle here"**

**I snort my coffee up my nose and reply "What?"**

"**Well after the bra and panties thing in hospital he wont come near the lab" Catherine responds not noticing the four shocked faces in front of her "Oh and the kiss before he left"**

"**Grant's seen your underwear?" Nick asked quickly looking around the room.**

"**He gave you a kiss" Greg bellowed "He beat me to it"**

"**You were never going to be able to kiss me Greg, get over it" I say rolling my eyes at the young man "Change of subject please"**

"**Was he a good kisser?" Warrick asked winking at me.**

"**I don't know he kissed me on the forehead cant really tell you much" I reply "Now can we get on with some work or are we going to have a debate about my love life which just for the record I don't have one!"**

"**Would you like one?" Grant asked from the doorway smiling at the room "Evening all, hey Sara"**

"**Uhh hi" I reply biting my bottom lip grabbing the first assignment slip from Gil's hand "Who's on a B and E in Henderson with me?"**

"**I'll come along" Grant replies smiling at me and the room "Anyone else is welcome too"**

"**I'll come along Sara" Catherine responds grabbing my hand and dragging me out the room.**

**Catherine drags me down the corridor and into the locker room, she pushes me in and then slams the door shut, she starts pacing so I sit down on the benches and watch as my best friend looks like she's having a nervous breakdown.**

"**I hate to stop your pacing but what the heck is Grant doing going on a assignment for?" I ask the still pacing Catherine "Catherine!"**

"**Oh my god Grant basically asked you out on a date in front of the whole team" Catherine said before squealing "Sara Sidle has a date"**

"**No Sara Sidle has a date with a crime scene that needs solving" I reply standing up and opening my locker and getting my vest out before slamming my locker shut "Catherine will you concentrate?"**

"**Grant asked you out" Catherine responds "You going to respond to that?"**

**My response is clear, I barge past Catherine and towards my Denali, waiting for both my passengers to arrive, what Catherine asked me to do was out the question, me Sara Sidle didn't have relationships and for good reason, that reason was and always will remain secret.**

**TBC**

**So fellow readers should Sara and Grant have a relationship? What do you think Sara's problem is with having relationships? Do you think I ramble to much? Please answer all these questions in a review and many thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sara sat patiently for Catherine and Grant to arrive to the car, while waiting her cell phone rang and without looking at the caller answered.

"Hi baby girl what's going on?" I ask smiling down the phone.

"Well I'm in the area and thought I would come see my favourite person" The female caller replied "So any young men where you work?"

"Sophie!" I warned her "Your young and all the men where I work are either old or unavailable, well there is just one who's really sweet"

"Oh do tell" Sophie asked "His he a hunk?"

"Sophie being in England at school hasn't made you anymore of a girl has it?" I remark giggling "Then again your related to me so no hope there then"

"How rude you are" Sophie replies "Well where are you I'm almost there, oh and you know I hate taking the cab!"

"Just come to the Las Vegas Crime lab and I'll be around" I reply "Just talk to Judy and she will tell you where to wait, look my colleagues are almost here, see you soon"

"Ok see you soon, love you loads" Sophie replied "God I've missed you"

"Missed you too baby girl" I reply "Love you loads"

I didn't notice Grant sat beside me, staring at me I bite my bottom lip and I'm about to reply when Catherine arrives and groans about being in the back seat.

"Why am I in the back seat?" Catherine groaned before smiling "Never mind"

"Who were you taking to when I arrived?" Grant whispered into my ear.

"I can't really say but I will let you know eventually" I reply looking in the back to find Catherine listening to her IPOD "Grant were you serious about having a relationship with me?"

"Sara I wouldn't have said it other wise" Grant replied "Sara what is bothering you, as a friend please tell me"

"I was talking to Sophie my…my" I explain being interrupted by Catherine.

"If you two have finished flirting we hav3e work to do" Catherine shouts.

I go bright red and start driving I see Grant smiling and fiddling with is vest, I sure was not looking forward to this crime scene but seeing Sophie again after a year was very exciting.

Two hours later me, Grant and Catherine were heading into the lab, Grant pulled me to one side and gave me a hug, sighing I turn and walk away and then stop and turn to speak to him.

"Grant there's a lot you don't know about me, even the team don't know everything" I say rubbing my right arm "Well actually that's not technically true, Nick and Gil know"

"Sara honey your rambling what is it?" Grant asks standing in front of me and holding my arms "Tell me I wont judge you, I like you to much for that"

"Well Sophie is my daughter" I blurt out biting my bottom lip and looking around the bare corridor "Grant say something"

"How old is Sophie? Where does she live? Why haven't you told the team?" Grant asked in quick concession.

"Sophie is thirteen almost fourteen, she lives in England and I haven't told the team because it never came up" I reply walking away leaving Grant on his own.

I walk to main reception and look around to find Sophie not there, fortunately I see Nick and he waves me over in the direction of Gil's office.

"How did Sophie get here by herself?" Nick questions me "Sara she's thirteen for Christ sake!"

"I know that Nick, she got here by cab" I reply looking at Nick "Before you say anything else this is a surprise to me"

"Ok she looks so much like you it's scary" Nick remarks opening the door to Gil's office.

"Hey what does that mean?" I ask before I receive my reply Sophie runs at me full pelt.

"Mom oh my god finally!" Sophie squeals "Uncle Nick seen me and brought me to Grandpa Gil's office, have you seen all his bugs and he has a foetal pig"

"Whoa kid slow down, that was a bunch of American slash English garble" I say laughing loudly "Please don't repeat but please slow down ok?"

"Yea sure thing mom" Sophie replies holding my hand "So you not going to ask why I came here on my own?"

"I was wondering but that can wait, just pleased to see you baby girl" I say hugging Sophie "So you want to meet people? Who you met so far?"

"Oh what an arse uhh Ecklie is" Sophie replied rolling her eyes "Do you think he licks his own arse?"

Nick bellows with laughter and walks out the room bumping into Grant, Grant looks into the room and walks in, looking at me and winking at Sophie.

"So this is the famous Sophie, how do you do?" Grant says holding out his hand to Sophie who gladly takes it "Wow strong grip kid!"

"Thanks I am a Sidle you know" Sophie replies proudly "If you don't mind me asking sir, but who are you and why did you smile at my mother?"

"Well I am Grant Heston the DA of the lab and I smiled at your mom because I like her" Grant replied smiling as he spoke to my daughter "So what brings you all this way? Actually don't bother answering that your mom of course"

"You certainly haven't got a brain this evening or is it morning?" Sophie replied cheekily "Pleasure to meet you Mr Heston, so who does this Ecklie guy think he is, I repeat what an arse!"

Grant chuckles and shakes his head, he shakes Sophie's hand one last time before walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek, I can hear Sophie gagging behind us, which makes us both laugh. Grant leaves us alone and I take one more look at my daughter and bring her into a hug, nothing could spoil my mood right now, or so I thought.

TBC

I bet you didn't see that one coming? More story about Sophie in later chapters and I have decided that Sara and Grant will have a relationship eventually, it will just take time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few moments later Grant came back into the office rubbing his arm and then sighing loudly to catch Sara and Sophie's attention.**

"**I'm sorry Sara we have another crime scene" Grant explained "Sorry"**

"**What am I supposed to do?" Sophie asks rudely "I can't stay here on my own!"**

"**Sophie mind your manners, Grant would you stay with Sophie till I get back?" I pleaded smiling at him.**

"**Go on then, I can show Miss Sidle here a tour of the lab and police station if she wishes?" Grant suggested winking at me.**

"**Wishes? When are we going?" Sophie replies jogging out the room "Come on MR Heston I want my tour, bye mom love you don't worry I will behave!"**

"**Thanks Grant, she seems to like you" I remark before turning around facing the door "You best not keep her waiting she is a Sidle girl through and through"**

"**Ok I've been warned, will she need…?" Grant asked being interrupted by Sophie.**

"**Mr Heston can we go get some food I'm like marving!" Sophie asked from the doorway.**

"**Marving?" Grant questioned Sophie "What does that mean?"**

"**Marving means starving" Sophie rolling her eyes and shaking her head "Well are we going to stand here all night while you flirt with my mom or are we going to do something worthwhile?"**

"**Yes definitely a Sidle women" Grant said walking out the room followed closely by Sophie.**

**Sara giggled as her daughter and friend made their way out the lab, Sara quickly restocked her kit and made her way to her car, Sara couldn't help but smile her daughter seemed to enjoy the company of Grant and Sara was also thankful that the young teen insisted on using her manners.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**An hour later fully fed and satisfied, Grant and Sophie started making their way through the lab, Sophie enjoyed looking in every room and then questioning Grant afterwards, soon Sophie was walking in front of Grant looking into every room, soon Sophie walked into Ecklie causing her to bump into him loose her balance and fall to the floor landing on her arm funny, this caused her to scream in pain. Upon hearing this Grant ran to Sophie and knelt down in front of her ignoring Ecklie completely.**

"**Soph you ok?" Grant asked the already weeping teen "Hey dry those tears now, come on now"**

"**I…want…my…mom" Sophie requested in between sobs "My…arm…hurts!"**

"**Oh come here, want me to ring your mom get her to come to you?" Grant asked stroking Sophie's arm.**

"**A civilian can not come into the lab to collect their kid!" Ecklie announced harshly "You should know that sir!"**

"**I do know that Conrad, don't dictate the rules of the lab to me" Grant replied "Now if you don't mind I'm going to ring Sophie's mother and she will be coming into the lab, and don't you dare stop them!"**

**Ecklie stormed off slamming his office door shut, Grant turned back towards a sobbing Sophie and pulled her into a hug, Sophie grabbed hold of Grant's neck and sobbed into his shirt, just then, like a light bulb flashed above his head, Grant remembered Doctor Robbins and that maybe he could help Sophie?**

"**Hey Soph, you ok to walk?" Grant asked receiving a nod of the head upon his neck "Well sweet heart your going to have to let go off my neck to walk honey, your to big to be carried"**

"**I know" Sophie replied standing up holding her arm while looking at Grant "Sorry I've got your shirt wet, oh my god can't believe I cried"**

"**Don't worry about it Soph, you still want me to ring your mom?" Grant asked rubbing a stray tear from Sophie's face.**

"**No thanks, can I just hang around with you?" Sophie asked scuffing the floor in front of her "Can we just play card games or something like that?"**

"**Sure thing kiddo, can I just take you to see Doctor Robbins?" Grant questioned "Wont take long I promise"**

"**It don't hurt that bad now actually, see I can move it" Sophie said while waving her arm around her head in a circle "So can we just have fun?"**

"**Sure thing Soph" Grant replied smiling as Sophie walked around the corner and into the empty break room.**

"**Mr Heston why do you call me Soph?" Sophie asked sitting down at the table, taping her long nails on the table in front of her.**

"**Well I call you Soph because it's easier, don't you like it? I can always call you Sophie if you want" Grant replied taking the chair beside her.**

"**I didn't see it like that, sure you can call me Soph" Sophie replied smiling sweetly showing the gap in between her teeth "Can I ask you a question, please?"**

"**Sure ask me anything" Grant replied getting comfy in his seat.**

"**What do you prefer me to call you? Mr Heston or Grant?" Sophie asked quickly "It's just my mom taught me to speak to my elders in a polite manner and I want to honour her wishes but also want to call you Grant as obviously it is your name but uhh I want to be polite!"**

"**Soph call me Grant if you want, you are still being polite" Grant explained laughing to himself "So what do you want to do?"**

"**I'm a little tired to be honest" Sophie replied yawning "Sorry"**

"**Don't worry, I've been told that the couch is really comfy, go lie down and shut your eyes for a bit" Grant instructed smiling as Sophie did as she was told "There's a blanket just on the pillow there, I'm just going to my office to get some paperwork, come back here and stay here so your not on your own, ok?"**

"**Mmm" Sophie replied sleepily "Thank you Grant for being my friend"**

"**Sure thing Soph, sweet dreams" Grant said tucking Sophie in giving the already sleeping girl a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.**

**TBC**

**Aww aren't Grant and Sophie cute together, next chapter will be the reaction of Jim, Greg, Warrick and Catherine, as they have never met or even knew about Sophie. Be honest what do you think they will say?**


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Grant was sat in the break room facing the sleeping Sophie, suddenly and loudly his phone rang. Grant answered it and smiled at Sophie who sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Danni you ok?" Grant asked into the receiver.

"_Daddy we need you" A frightened child begged "Mrs Jones isn't here"_

"Isn't there? Danni where is Mrs Jones?" Grant asked waving Sophie over beside him "Where is Libby?"

"_Libby is beside me, dad can you come get us?" Danielle replied "Come soon"_

"Ok Danielle I'll be there soon" Grant replied turning to Sophie "Fancy going out for a bit?"

"What about my mom?" Sophie enquired rubbing her tired eyes "Grant who are Danni and Libby?"

"I'll send your mom a message and they are my daughters" Grant replied "You ok Soph?"

"Yea just a little tired, so where we going to go?" Sophie asked "Grant wont Danni and Libby be scared of me? How old are they?"

Grant placed his hand on top of Sophie's and squeezed gently "Danni is eleven and Libby is nine and don't worry they will like you Soph"

Sophie smiled and followed Grant out to his car, sitting in the passenger side, Sophie buckled herself in and turned to see a booster seat in the back and placed within was a soft Disney Piglet in it.

"So once we get Danni and Libby where we going?" Sophie asked fiddling with her jacket.

"Well I was thinking about shopping, would you like that?" Grant asked just as his phone beeped telling him he received a message he passed his phone to Sophie.

_**Hi Grant, tell Sophie to behave and don't rush back, thanks for looking after Sophie you're a great friend xx**_

"Do you like my mom, Grant?" Sophie asked smiling at Grant "Well?"

"Yes I do" Grant replied tickling Sophie's chin "You are a cheeky minx and I know my girls will like you"

Sophie giggled and then gasped when she saw the size of Grants house, pulling into the driveway, Sophie sat in the car with her mouth open, Grant laughed and got out the car, Sophie followed slowly behind him.

"Danni, Libby where are you girls?" Grant shouted to nowhere in particular.

"Dad we are upstairs, coming down in two seconds" Danni replied.

"Bring your chores money and have you both eaten?" Grant asked pulling Sophie into beside him "You have got someone to meet as well"

"On our way dad" Danni replied running down the stairs stopping in front of her dad "Hey dad, hi"

"Hi" Sophie replied holding out her hand "I'm Sophie, you must be Danielle?"

"Yea you got that right" Danni replied smiling at her dad "Come on Libby"

"Yea I'm coming I can't find Piglet" Libby said running down the stairs tears in her eyes looking at Sophie and then her dad "Dad I can't find Piglet"

"Piglet is in the car I saw him in the booster seat" Sophie explained smiling at Libby.

Libby ran up to Sophie and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much"

"Air I need air" Sophie groaned breathing normally "So you must be Libby?"

"Yea and you are?" Libby asked holding onto Danni's hand "You seem nice, you knew where Piglet was"

"I'm Sophie Sidle and your dad is a friend of my mom's" Sophie replied turning to Grant "Are we still going shopping Grant?"

Danielle and Libby cheered and jumped up and down pulling Sophie into a hug, Grant smiled and was happy that the three girls got on so well, Grant locked the house and followed the three girls to the car, Sophie helped buckle Libby in and then jumped in beside Danni and Libby in the back.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara Sidle strolled into the CSI building at six in the morning and put her collected evidence in the holding area and went towards the break room to find Sophie, Grant and two other little girls asleep on the sofa, Sara couldn't help but smile, Grant suddenly woke up smiled at Sara and then down at the girls.

"Hey" Sara whispered at Grant "Sophie been good?"

"Oh yea she's been a sweetheart" Grant replied stroking Sophie's long brunette hair "I spoiled her today hope you don't mind"

"Really? Why?" Sara enquired looking at Danni and Libby "Grant who are they?"

"They are Danielle and Libby, my daughters" Grant replied "I'm a single parent just like you, my wife ran off and left us when Libby turned nine and I mean when she turned nine"

"Oh that is wrong on so many levels" Sara replied handed Grant a mug of Coffee "So how old are they? You know how old my Soph is?"

"Well Danni the dark haired one is eleven and the blond one is Libby" Grant replied smiling as he pointed at each child "Danni is like me, Libby is like her mother and I have to say Sophie is a lot like you"

Just then the rest of the team shown up and instantly all their eyes fell on the three sleeping girls on the break room couch, Catherine looked at Sara and Grant and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey guys have a good shift?" Grant asked everyone who ignored him and looked at the girls "Have any questions?

"Uhh yea who's kids are these?" Greg asked pointing at the girls.

"Well these two here are mine" Grant replied pointing to Danni and Libby "They are eleven and nine, I'm a single parent to two little girls, their names are Danielle and Libby"

"Well that answer the question about two of them, so who is the other?" Catherine responded tapping her fingers on the table "Well?"

"Sophie is my daughter" Sara replied holding up her hands before the questions continued "Sophie is thirteen and the apple of my eye, I'm not going into anymore details, now if you don't mind I have a little lady that needs her bed, excuse me"

Sara stood up from the table and made her way to Sophie, Sara picked up Sophie who started to stir.

"Mom are we going home now?" Sophie asked then yawned "Can Danni and Libby come too?"

"Sorry sweet heart they need their own sleep and we don't have room for them at my apartment, then again I don't really have room for you" Sara replied sighing and lifting Sophie higher "You got everything sweet pea?"

"Eeyore where is my Eeyore?" Sophie asked looking around the room sighing when Grant handed it to her "Thank you Grant"

"Anytime Soph" Grant replied kissing Sophie on the cheek "Get some rest and we can arrange a time for you girls to meet up, ok?"

"Uhh huh" Sophie replied burying her head into Sara's shoulder.

"Now are you going to get your girls to your car?" Sara asked smiling at Grant unaware several pairs of eyes were watching her "Want me to give you a hand?"

"How about you and Soph stay with us?" Grant asked taking Sophie out of Sara's arms "We have two spare rooms and plenty of space for you both, what do you say Sara?"

"Sure, means Sophie can sleep in a bed and not the couch" Sara replied hugging Grant and kissing him on the cheek "Come on I think Greg is going to have a heart attack in a minute"

Grant just looked at the group and laughed he then watched as Sara picked up Libby and placed her on her hip, before then reaching down and settling Danni on her other hip, both adults nodded and left the room.

When the door closed and Grant and Sara were out of view Warrick made a comment.

"Well I'll be, didn't see that one coming" Warrick said rubbing his chin and looking at the others "I take it no one else did either?"

"Sara has a kid!" Catherine said "So does Grant, Grant likes Sara and Sara likes Grant, oh my love is in the air"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Greg groaned "My favourite girl is unavailable, what am I going to do now?"

"Might I suggest we finish this conversation else where?" Grissom suggested standing up "Besides I knew I'm Sophie's grandfather and Nick is her Uncle"

"What?" Catherine, Warrick and Greg questioned.

"Yea you will like Soph, just like her mom in so many ways" Nick said standing up and walking to the door "Look guys there's a lot you don't know about Sara just give her time and she will tell you, just don't take it out on Sophie she's a great kid"

Nick then opened the door and walked to the locker room, everyone else followed clear in the understanding that in all good time Sara would tell them about her past and all about Sophie.

TBC

Hope you like this so far, if not sorry. I wanted to make sure that Grant had kids in this story, because it made sense, he seemed really good with Sophie and I thought this could be the reason why, he was a father!

The next chapter will skip about six months into the future and this is where the drama kicks in once more. Not going to give out much but you may need tissues as well here's one little hint, Sophie, Danielle and Libby will have a whole lot of heart ache to come.

Kayla


	7. Chapter 7

It was now six months later, Sara and Grant had been dating five months of that time and Sara and Sophie lived with Grant, Danielle and Libby in a four storey house just outside of Henderson. Sophie in that time had turned fourteen, Danielle had turned twelve, the girls got on well together and with the team.

"Hey Danni can you come here a second?" Sophie asked from inside her bedroom.

"Yea sure hold on one second" Danni replied walking into the room two seconds later "What's up?"

"Do you know where my mom keeps her personal items?" Sophie asked from the doorway of her en suite bathroom.

"In her bathroom I guess, want me to go get some?" Danni enquired stepping closer to Sophie "Come to think of it, your mom wears tampons, I have some pads in my room"

"When did you start having periods Danni?" Sophie asked walking out of her bathroom and standing in front of her 'sister'.

"Oh I haven't yet, just prepared" Danni replied smiling and dragging her older 'sister' to her own room "Here you go? Keep them I've got plenty a whole cupboard full"

"Jesus no kidding, thanks Danni" Sophie said rubbing her neck "Do you know where mom and dad have gone?"

"Shopping I think, been gone ages" Danni replied sitting on her bed "Soph can I ask a question and don't get mad ok?"

"Ok shoot" Sophie replies sitting beside her 'sister'.

"Is this your first period or another one after your first?" Danni asked fiddling with her pant leg "Does it hurt?"

"No I've had say about five since I was your age" Sophie replied hugging Danni "Sometimes they hurt but mostly you can't tell"

"Danni Sophie where are you?" Libby asked from somewhere in the house.

"In Danni's room Libby come on in" Sophie said looking at a giggling Danni "What?"

"Take over why don't you" Danni replied laughing again and hugging Sophie.

"What you two been doing? I've been looking for you for ages" Libby enquired sitting beside her sisters "Where are mom and dad?"

"Shopping!" Sophie and Danielle replied looking at each other and laughing.

Libby joined in the laughter, the girls were laughing so much they didn't hear the front door go.

"Hey girls we are home" Sara said standing beside Grant "Do you think they went out walking?"

"Hey mom" Sophie said hugging her mom "Danni and Libby will be down soon"

"Hi daddy, hi mom" Libby said hugging both adults and then standing beside Sophie "What's in the box mom?"

"Yea what's with the secrets? No secrets in this house, right dad?" Danielle asked looking at Grant.

"Well as it was Sophie and Danielle's birthday last month, we got them a present" Sara explained seeing the hurt face of Libby "Don't worry honey you have a present in the box too"

"Go ahead girls go see what you have" Grant said pointing at the box and laughing as the girls ran towards it.

Sophie, Libby and Danni got to the box at the same time, all three girls looked at each other and lifted the lid together, they instantly came face to face with three chocolate Labradors peering over the box.

"Oh my god puppies" Libby squealed "My very own puppy, one I don't have to share with my sisters"

"Thanks mom, dad this is great I've always wanted a puppy" Danielle said standing up and hugging Sara and Grant "Sara I'm glad my dad found you and I'm glad that I can call you my mom"

"Oh thanks sweetie" Sara replied hugging Danni looking at Sophie sat on the ground "Sophie baby are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, just trying to pick which puppy I like" Sophie replied lifting the smallest puppy that had a pink ribbon on her ear "Hey little one, I'm going to call you Buttons"

The named puppy Buttons licked at Sophie's hand causing her to giggle, seeing this both Danni and Libby picked out their puppy giving it a name and then all three girls went out into the garden.

"So why did you call your puppy Buttons Sophie?" Libby asked stroking Piglet.

"I called her Button's because that's my favourite chocolate" Sophie replied already knowing the reason why Libby's puppy was known as Piglet "What did you call your's Danni?"

"Rhubarb, her name is Rhubarb" Danni replied stroking Rhubarb's fur "This has got to be the best present I have ever received, I love our parents!"

"Yea I love Sara so much, she's been a better mommy than our real mommy" Libby said looking over at Sophie "Sophie I'm glad you're my sister, I now have two older sisters now"

"Aww thanks Libby" Sophie said hugging the petite nine year old "You need some muscles kid, got some moves to show you both, if you want, the Sidle moves well Sidle/Heston moves now"

"Cool what do you want us to do then?" Danni asked letting Rhubarb wonder around the garden.

"Ok ummm stand in the middle of the garden" Sophie instructed "Now if someone comes at you what do you do?"

"Cry and beg for mercy?" Danni replied shrugging her shoulders "I don't know Soph"

"You use the palm of your hand and push up, this will break their nose their eyes to tear and give you enough time to escape" Sophie explained showing the motions "Do you understand Libby?"

"Yup, can we go play inside now?" Libby asked "I'm cold"

Sophie and Danielle nodded picked up their puppies and followed Libby into the house, where they settled down in front of the TV and put a DVD on, Libby was given the choice. Libby choose Scooby Doo much to the delight of the older girls.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few days later Sara picked up the house phone, when an unfamiliar female voice was on the other end.

"_Hello Grant are you there?" The voice asked "Hello Danielle, Libby?"_

"Hi I'm afraid Grant isn't here right now can I take a message, he's gone to pick up the girls from school" Sara replied "Can I ask who's calling?"

"_I'm Marion Heston, Grant's mother who are you?" Marion asked._

"Hi Mrs Heston, I'm Sara Grant's girlfriend" Sara replied smiling into the phone "Grant shouldn't be long, hopefully the three girls will be out on time"

"_Three girls? I only know of Danielle and Libby" Marion enquired "Have you a child Sara?"_

"Oh yes Sophie is fourteen" Sara explained happily "What's the message for Grant?"

"_Oh please tell Grant that me and my husband will be arriving in a few hours to see our three grand children" Marion said "I look forward to seeing you Sara and Sophie of course"_

"Yes Mrs Heston bye for now" Sara said placing the phone in its holder "Oh my lord!"

"Mommy look what I did today" Libby announced holding out a picture she drew "Look it has you, me, Sophie, Danni and daddy, oh and the puppies, mommy will you and daddy ever have puppies?"

"No Libby, we cant have puppies, adult men and women have babies" Sara explained smiling at the drawing "Why don't you girls get a snack from the kitchen and go upstairs I have to talk to your dad"

"Everything ok mom?" Sophie asked standing behind Libby.

"Yea just need a word, go on scoot there's fruit on the counter" Sara replied pointing to the kitchen, smiling as they went then Grant appearing "Your mother rang, shes two hours away with her husband wanting to see her three grand children"

"Oh cool, finally get to meet my parents" Grant replied "Sara when will I meet yours?"

"Uhh never sorry touchy subject" Sara responded walking into the kitchen rubbing her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry what did I say wrong?" Grant asked rubbing Sara's arms "Please tell me, no secrets in this house remember?"

"My father is dead and my mother is in prison for murdering my dad" Sara replied turning around and crying into Grant's shoulder "I've had no one since I was Libby's age, maybe younger, I feel so alone sometimes"

"Do you feel alone now?" Grant asked kissing Sara's neck "Do you?"

"God you two get a room!" Sophie groaned placing her dirty gym kit in the washer "Don't want any little Heston's running around yet"

"Cheeky little minx" Grant said tickling Sophie "You ready to meet my parents?"

"Am I ever" Sophie replied happily "How long till they get here?"

"Just under two hours" Grant replied covering his ears when Sophie squealed.

"Oh my god! I've not got much time to get myself ready, do Danni and Libby know?" Sophie enquired pacing.

"Do we know what?" Danni asked "What's going on?"

"Grandma Marion and Grandpa Owen are coming to see us" Grant replied hugging Sara "In less than two hours"

"What?" Danni bellowed "I've got so much to do, got to make myself look clean and tidy"

"You sound so much like your sister it's scary" Sara remarked chuckling "You have only known each other six months"

"Yea your point is? Look got to go get ready can't stand around chatting all day" Danni said pulling Sophie with her "Come on Libby dressing up time"

Libby looked from Sara to Grant and rolled her eyes and followed her older sister's out the room. Both Sara and Grant looked at each other and laughed, this was going to be an interesting meeting.

TBC

Please review I need to know what you all think.


	8. Chapter 8

Precisely two hours after the phone call Marion and Owen pulled onto the driveway, while he parked up Owen tooted his horn letting Sara, Grant, Libby, Sophie and Danni know they arrived. The door was instantly opened and out came Danni and Libby running towards them.

"Grandma, Grandpa I've missed you" Libby announced stopping in front of Marion.

"Hey Grandpa enjoy the drive?" Danni asked hugging her elderly grandpa's leg.

"It went according to plan" Owen replied playing with Danni's hair "Your hair has grown munchkin"

"My hair is not as long as Sophie's Grandpa" Danni replied walking over to her Grandma and hugging her.

"Where is Sophie?" Marion asked looking around the driveway.

"Sophie stayed inside, I think she's nervous?" Libby said walking with her Grandpa into the house.

"Hi dad great to see you again" Grant said shaking his dad's hand "Libby, Danni go sit in the living room, we will be there shortly"

"Grant where are Sara and Sophie?" Marion asked hugging her son "Libby said that Sophie is nervous, is that true?"

"Yes mom it's true" Grant replied "In the past six months I've noticed that Soph can be nervous around people, new people that is"

"Well she need not fear us" Marion said making her way up the stairs "I'm going to say hello"

Marion walked further up the stairs and when she reached the top heard voices coming from the second door on the right, just as she was about to knock she heard Sophie's voice.

"Mom why would they want to meet me? I'm not a relation to them" Sophie asked "They don't have to be nice to me, just because you happen to be dating their son!"

"Sophie listen you are worrying over nothing" Sara replied sighing "Look come down and meet them, you got all dressed up and put your hair in pigtails, you look beautiful and they will see that too"

"But they will see my gap in my teeth, they will laugh" Sophie said starting to cry "I can't take people laughing at me because of it"

"Sophie May Sidle calm down!" Sara warned her nervous daughter "What are you nervous about?"

"Do I call them Mr and Mrs Heston or Grandma and Grandpa?" Sophie asked "You taught me to respect my elders, so what do I do mom?"

Sara explained that Sophie should do whatever she felt was right, Marion had listened to best part of the conversation but left to go back downstairs to her husband and son.

"Mom what's wrong?" Grant enquired putting his arms on his mom's shoulders.

"Sophie thinks we wont like her" Marion announced to Grant and Owen "Grant where's the nearest gift shop?"

"Why?" Grant asked getting a cup of Coffee for his mom "Weak Coffee right?"

Marion nods and continues "I want to get all three girls a gift and it will have to be a special one for our Sophie"

"Too right, we missed out on fourteen years on presents for her so this one will be a big one, anything she need?" Owen asked sipping his Coffee.

"I know that Sophie wants a Laptop" Grant said rubbing his chin "Dad you best get going I can hear the girls coming down the stairs"

Owen nods and walks out the backdoor and towards his car, Grant and Marion walk out the kitchen and stop at the bottom of the stairs, Grant smiles as Sophie comes down the stairs first, smiling at him showing the gap in her teeth.

"Hi dad" Sophie said hugging Grant tightly "Good afternoon Mrs Heston it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thank you young lady" Marion replied holding out her hand for Sophie to take.

"Excuse me but where is Mr Heston?" Sophie enquired looking around the hallway.

"Oh he just had to nip out, we forgot to bring his favourite Coffee" Marion says smiling at Sophie "Can't live without the stuff, I like your top"

"Thank you" Sophie replies smiling and showing the gap in her teeth "Please excuse me"

Sophie walked away and went to be with Danni and Libby, Marion turned and smiled at Sara and pulled her into a hug.

"Your daughter is the most polite teenager I have ever met" Marion stated "She must make you proud?"

"Oh yes makes us both proud" Sara replied hugging Grant "Sorry it took so long to come downstairs she had a few issues"

"I know dear I heard" Marion said "I came upstairs to say hello and I heard some of your conversation, I do apologise"

"No don't worry about it, Sophie just hasn't settled in very well at school here" Sara explained "Time will tell"

Marion nodded and followed Sara and Grant into the living room to find the three girls having a game of Twister, Marion continued to smile as the girls played together and Sara and Grant cuddled, thirty minutes into playing Sophie came up to Marion and sat beside her.

"Yes my dear?" Marion enquired looking at Sophie "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes please" Sophie replied "Would it be possible if I called you by your name?"

"You mean my name Marion?" Marion asked.

"Oh yes, I mean it is your name and I only want permission to use it" Sophie explained "I like to honour my mothers teaching of using my manners"

"Oh my sweet you may call me Marion anytime you wish" Marion said placing her hand on Sophie's "Anything else my dear?"

"Yes can I hug you?" Sophie asked then looking at the floor twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Come here cutie" Marion replied pulling Sophie into a hug, staying that way for quite a long time.

Twenty minutes later Owen came back home, to find everyone in the living room playing charades, Libby and Sara were partners, Grant and Danni were partners and Marion and Sophie were partners, Sophie spotted Owen first and stood up and ran towards him.

"Hi Mr Heston" Sophie said hugging him tightly "Can I call you Owen?"

"Uhh sure" Owen replied "Why did you ask?"

"Owen she asked me too" Marion explained "Sophie is a very polite intelligent lady and we are winning, come on Sophie"

"Oh yes sorry Grandma" Sophie said stopping and biting her lip "Uhh sorry"

"Come here you fruitcake" Marion said opening her arms out "As far as I'm concerned you are just as much my Granddaughter than Danielle and Libby, ok?"

"Ok, so that would make Owen my Grandpa?" Sophie asked Owen smiling at him.

"Sure thing kid, now as your our Granddaughter you get a present" Owen said "It's a tradition that I want to continue, each of you have a present, oh and Grant Sara please don't shout at me"

"Why would we shout?" Sara enquired following everyone out the room.

"You'll see" Owen replied "Now as this is your first present Sophie you may have yours first, go ahead open it"

Sophie walked up the box that had her name on it and started to gently tear the paper off, just as she was about to take the last piece off she squealed and hugged Owen.

"Oh my god! How did you know?" Sophie enquired showing her mom her new pink Laptop "In my favourite colour, oh my god thank you so much I've been bugging mom and dad for one of these for so long, thank you"

"Thank your dad for the hint" Owen said laughing as Sophie danced around the hallway "Right you two go open yours"

Sara watched as Libby and Danni opened their presents, they also had a Laptop each, Danni's was a baby blue colour which Danni loved, Libby's was covered in little Piglet pictures which everyone knew was a great choice, Sara turned to Marion and Owen and said.

"Thank you for making Sophie so happy" Sara said laughing as her daughter ran past them again "Don't worry I wont shout at you, just make sure you have plenty of Aspirin when you get home after these three have been squealing all day"

Everyone laughed as Sophie, Danni and Libby squealed, they were currently dancing around the living room with Buttons, Rhubarb and Piglet. The rest of the day was spent with the girls playing Twister or any other board game while the adults watched and chatted, Marion and Owen had instantly fell in love with Sophie and she them.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few weeks later as Sara and Grant were still at work, leaving the girls at home on their own, Sophie was woken up by a scared Libby.

"Sophie wake up" Libby whispered "Please wake up!"

"Libby what's the matter?" Sophie asked still being half asleep "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"No there's someone in the house and I don't mean mom and dad" Libby said looking at the bedroom door "We need to get Danni and get out of here, please I'm scared"

Sophie nodded put on her slippers and dressing gown, Sophie picked up Buttons out of her basket and Sophie, Libby and Libby's puppy Piglet tip toed towards Danni's room, when they arrived at her room they noticed that the door was open and Danni was wide awake holding onto a baseball bat.

"Thank god it's only you two" Danni said holding her chest "Who or what is in the house?"

"I don't know" Sophie replied handing Danni her slippers and dressing gown "I for one am not going to stick around to find out, put these on and follow me"

"How we going to get out?" Danni asked picking up the sleeping Rhubarb "If they are downstairs they will see us"

"Can you remember dad saying that on the fourth floor there is a hidden staircase that takes you all the way down to the driveway?" Sophie asked Danni and Libby who nodded "Can you also remember that he told us there is a gun and set of car keys up there for emergencies? Well I think this is classed as an emergency"

Danni, Libby and Sophie made their way up to the forth floor, Sophie went into her dad's office and got his gun and car keys for his Tahoe, then the girls found the hidden staircase and started making their way downstairs, they could hear the intruder going in and out of their bedrooms obviously looking for something and not finding it there, the girls continued going down the stairs and were glad when they set foot on the driveway. Making sure they closed the door behind them they slowly made their way to Grant's car.

"Sophie do you know how to drive?" Danni asked looking around the driveway "Can't we just make a run for it?"

"I've watched mom and dad drive so I have the basics" Sophie replied helping Libby into her booster seat and strapping her in "Go on get in"

Danni quickly got into the car beside Libby who was crying, Sophie got into the drivers side and turned the engine on successfully, Sophie then pulled out the drive and made her way to the lab, five minutes later all three girls were running up to the reception desk of the lab.

"Judy are our parents here?" Sophie asked clearly out of breath "Please it's an emergency!"

Judy turned and pressed the buzzer for the tannoy and said "Would Sara Sidle and Grant Heston report to the reception area immediately please?"

"Thank you Judy" Sophie said pointing to the seats "We will wait over there"

Two minutes later both Sara and Grant ran into reception and instantly saw the three girls sat there in there nightwear.

"What's the matter? How did you get here?" Sara asked quickly hugging each girl "Girls what's the matter?"

"There was someone in the house mom, we got out and come here" Sophie explained h9olding onto Danni's hand as she sobbed "We had no choice to umm borrow dads car"

"You drove my Tahoe here?" Grant asked holding Libby on his hip "In one piece?"

"Yes dad I repeat we had no choice, he sounded like he was looking for something or someone"

"You did the right thing Soph, you got out got here and looked after your little sisters" Grant said hugging Sophie who started crying into Grants chest "I'm proud of you Sophie and I know your mom is too"

"I…was…so…scared" Sophie wept "Who…would…want…to…hurt…us?"

"I don't know sweet heart but we will find out" Sara said looking at Grant "Grant the kids can't stay here and they obviously can't go home, would your parents have them?"

"More than happy, I'll go give them a call" Grant said placing Libby down on the chair and placing Sophie beside her "I promise I won't be long"

"Dad don't go please" Sophie begged "Use your cell phone and stay with us please?"

"Ok Sophie I'll stay right here" Grant replied holding Sophie's hand.

"_Uhh hello?" Owen asked obviously half asleep "Who is this calling at this hour?"_

"Dad it's me, Sara and I need you to get the kids" Grant asked "There's been a situation and they can't be left alone"

"_Sure we can have the kids, but Grant I have no car it's in the shop" Owen replied "Can they take a cab?"_

"No dad they can't they are to frightened too" Grant replied seeing Greg walk in "Dad give me a second, Greg can you do us a massive favour?"

"Yea sure thing, what do you need doing?" Greg enquired seeing three tired frightened girls "What's going on?"

"Can you take the girls to my parents house in Summerlin?" Grant asked pleading with Greg with his eyes "Someone was in the house and they came here in my Tahoe"

"Who drove the car?" Greg asked "Sure I'll take them"

"Thank you Greg and Sophie drove here" Grant replied staring at his girls "Right you best get going they need their sleep the address in 3406 Summerlin Drive and once again thanks Greg"

"Not a problem, come on girls" Greg said pleased that the girls followed blowing kisses to Grant and Sara as they went.

"Ok dad the girls are on their way a colleague is bringing them" Grant explained holding Sara's hand.

"_Ok I'll be waiting for them, I'll get them to ring you when they get here so you know their safe" Owen said "Speak soon goodbye son"_

"Thanks dad" Grant said disconnecting the call and walking back to is office with Sara with him.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Thirty minutes later and Grant's cell phone rang looking at the caller ID he was pleased to find his dad's number flashing.

"Hey dad" Grant answered happily "Where's the girls?"

"_I was just ringing up to ask you the same thing" Owen replied "Grant your mom wants a word"_

"_Grant you know from the lab to Summerlin is only twenty minutes not thirty" Marion explained "Something is not right!"_

"Mom I agree, I'm heading out to find them now!" Grant said.

"_No it's ok your father has just gone out now!" Marion remarked "I'm worried Grant, where are our Granddaughters?"_

"I don't know mom" Grant replied sighing "Look I've got to go tell Sara and the team, I'll keep you informed you do the same for us?"

"_Sure thing my boy, god help us!" Marion said disconnecting her phone._

Grant walked out his office and walked towards the break room to find everyone sat there, he sighed and entered the room.

"Hey Grant where's Greg?" Warrick asked then stopping as he seen the expression on Grant's face "Sir?"

"Sophie, Danni, Libby and Greg have gone missing!" Grant announced "Earlier this morning the girls arrived here saying there was someone in our house, now they have all gone missing on the way to my parents house"

"They took Greg as well?" Catherine enquired "Oh Sara honey you ok?"

"I don't know to be honest, my little girls are missing" Sara said wiping at her face "Who would do such a thing?"

Judy appeared in the doorway holding onto to a letter, once she spotted Sara she walked over to her and handed it to her.

"Letter for you Miss Sidle" Judy said before turning and walking away and out the room.

Sara looked at the letter and opened it, the letter read:

_Dear Sara,_

_Hope you enjoyed what time you had with the mistake? She cost me my freedom as did you! Can you remember that night fifteen years ago? Oh I can it was great, you all dressed up going out with your friends, me lurking and waiting for my favourite girl._

_Oh and your new boyfriend will regret ever introducing his daughters into their life, bad mistake there Sara._

_Don't bother to find them because you never will!_

_Blake Carson_

"Oh god no!" Sara screamed throwing the letter on the floor "We need to find the girls, now!"

Catherine picked up the letter and gasped handing it to Gil he looked at it and took out his phone, Grant pulled Sara into a hug as they cried for the safe return of their three daughters. The team looked on worried for Sophie, Libby and Danni.

"Sara who is Blake Carson?" Catherine asked "Sara I have to ask"

"Blake Carson is the father of Sophie" Sara replied sniffing "Sophie wasn't conceived out of love, she was conceived out of violence and hate"

"Oh I'm so sorry Sara" Catherine replied rubbing Sara's arm in comfort "Does Sophie know about Blake?"

"I don't think she does, but I know he knows about her" Sara said rubbing her eyes "I can't live without Sophie, Danni or Libby"

"We will find them!" Nick said standing at the doorway "You said they were in your Tahoe right Grant?"

"Yea sure did, of course the tracker" Grant said as Nick ran out the room "So what's happening from here?"

"Well as it's a case close to heart we are getting days and swing to add assistance" Gil explained "Unfortunately as it involves your children you can't handle evidence or interview anyone"

Sara and Grant nodded and sat in silence at the break room table, a few seconds later Grant's phone rang, it was his dad's cell phone.

"Hey dad talk to me" Grant asked still holding Sara.

"_Grant I've found Greg, he looks in bad shape" Owen relayed "Look you need to get out here, they were almost at our place, from the tyre marks it looks like they were hit of the road!"_

"Oh my god!" Grant gasped "Hold on a second dad, my dad has found my Tahoe, Greg is still with it but no sign of the girls, look like you have your first crime scene"

"_Grant Greg will need to go to hospital, I'm afraid to say he has signs that he was run over trying to stop another car" Owen explained "When did I suddenly become a CSI?"_

"You're doing great dad, just don't touch anything ok?" Grant explained squeezing Sara's hand as she wept "Got to go Sara is upset"

"_Sure no problem, I'll stay here with Greg" Owen said before turning his phone off._

Meanwhile travelling across Vegas in a car that had blacked out windows, three frightened girls sat holding onto each other, staring at the back of the driver.

"What on Earth is going on?" Sophie whispered to Danni "Do you know this person?"

"Yea it's our mom" Danni replied sniffing "I don't understand this either, Libby you ok?"

"Why is mommy hurting us?" Libby asked gasping as the car stopped and flung her forward "Ouch that hurt!"

"Shut up you little cow!" Their kidnapper snarled "Why I got to baby sit little brats while he hurt a women called Sara Sidle I'll never know!"

"How do you know my mom?" Sophie asked "Who the hell are you lady?"

"I am Victoria Brown, their mother" Victoria replied pointing at Danni and Libby "You don't speak to me like that again or so help me you will regret it, got it?"

"Sure thing" Sophie replied turning to Danni "That women is your real mom, lucky you my mom is ten times better"

Victoria got out the car and opened the back door, dragging Sophie out she pushed her against the car and started to strangle her, Danni and Libby started sobbing loudly until they heard their mom groan, they were even more surprised to find Sophie standing over their mother, gun in hand.

"Sophie don't, come on lets get out of here" Danni begged "Just get in the car and drive us home"

"Yea I want to see mommy and daddy and the puppies" Libby said pouting in lip "Please"

Sophie nodded kicked Victoria for good measure and got into the driver's seat, Sophie placed the gun on the passenger side and started the engine, she drove away not noticing Victoria had woken up and had climbed on the roof of her car.

Victoria waited for a few seconds and then climbed in through the passenger window, Libby gasped and Sophie turned to find her staring down the barrel of the gun, Sophie attempted to grab the gun and in doing so the car lost control and crashed into a tree, the last thing Sophie saw before she slipped into unconscious was the evil smile of Victoria and the sobs from Danni and Libby.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie woke up in a cold room, attached to a chair. Her head hurt and the room was so dark you couldn't see anything in front of you, Sophie could hear Danni and Libby crying and faint whimper of someone else.

"Danni, Libby you ok?" Sophie asked coughing to clear her throat "Hey guys!"

"Oh thank god!" Danni replied "We thought that you were dead!"

"Oh great, thanks for that" Sophie replied "Any ideas why I'm tied to a chair?"

"Yea mom said it prevents you from doing anything stupid" Libby said "I hate her!"

"It's ok Libby we will get out somehow" Sophie said "Who else is in here?"

"Well looks like my mom had a baby, he must be at least five months old" Danni explained "Soph he's so cold, what do I do?"

"Untie me and I'll help him" Sophie said "I'm not going to do anything stupid when I have three other people to consider"

Danni approached Sophie and untied her, Sophie hugged Danni and then went over to Libby and hugged her, she then turned her attention to the baby.

"Hi little one" Sophie said smiling at the young infant "You cold little man?"

Sophie sat cradling the small boy, rocking him back and forth, Danni and Libby watched as Sophie calmed the little boy and kissed him on the forehead.

"You were really good with him" Danni remarked "Lucky you were around"

"I want mommy and daddy" Libby sobbed "I don't like it here, it's cold, dark and wet!"

Sophie pulled Libby into a hug careful not to squash the little boy asleep in her arms, Danni joined in the hug and sighed she wanted out as much as her sister, she was just being strong for Libby's sake. Soon some light came into the room and all three girls covered their eyes.

"Well we have ourselves a Houdini" Victoria remarked "Let go of my son!"

"Why have you left him in here with us?" Sophie asked "It's cold and wet in here and he's just a baby!"

"I couldn't care less about him!" Victoria replied "Keep him"

"Mom why are you doing this?" Danni asked rubbing her arms "This isn't you, the women I once knew"

"I have no choice" Victoria responded "Just leave it"

"Wait no" Sophie begged "Please tell us, who we going to tell we are in the middle of nowhere"

Victoria studied Sophie's face for quite sometime before sitting herself down on the floor "You don't know how dangerous this man is, trust me this is serious and I can't stop him"

"Stop him from doing what?" Sophie questioned "Victoria please"

"I might as well tell you" Victoria said "This house is rigged to explode in less than twenty minutes and he's gone after your mom and their dad"

"What no?" Danni exclaimed bursting into tears "Mom you can't let us die! If you loved us you would let us go"

"I'm scared I'm too young to die" Libby cried "I want to go home!"

"Victoria please let us go, come with us" Sophie said placing her hand on top of Victoria's "You don't want Danni, Libby or your son to die do you?"

"No of course not" Victoria said "I wouldn't want you to die either, I'm not a complete monster"

"Let us go mom, please" Danni begged "Please mom"

"You don't understand this house is rigged to explode if everyone leaves" Victoria said "I'm sorry"

"What you saying sorry for mom?" Danni asked "Sophie what does she mean?"

"I believe your mom means someone has to stay in the house for when it does explode" Sophie explains looking at Victoria "I also think your mom means herself to stay, am I right?"

Victoria nodded and sniffed and placed her hand on her son's head, she then hugged Danielle and Libby and sat back down beside Sophie.

"Take them all and get out" Victoria said "His name is Alexander by the way"

"Hi Alex" Sophie says rubbing his cheek "There has got to be away to get you out with us? I can't let Danni and Libby see their mom die in such away, I just can't!"

"Don't worry about it, they will have your mom to look after them" Victoria stated rubbing Sophie's arm "Get going the keys are in the car and your gun is on the passenger seat, both car seats are in there"

"Mom please" Danni begged hugging her mom "You have to come with us"

"Danielle you will have to accept the fact I'm not coming with you" Victoria said standing up "You have fifteen minutes to get out, remember I will always love you no matter what"

"I'm so sorry you got involved Victoria" Sophie said "Not for my sake am I sorry, I'm sorry for Danni, Libby and Alex you have no mom, I feel it's all my fault!"

"Soph don't blame yourself" Danni said helping Sophie to her feet and picking Libby up "Say bye to mom Libby and give her a kiss"

Libby did as she was told and hugged her mom and kissed her, Danni did the same and then walked out the room, Sophie stood and watched Victoria as she broke down in tears,

"Victoria are you ok?" Sophie asked sighing "Daft question sorry"

"Can you do me a favour?" Victoria asked receiving a nod "Give this to your dad for me, it's his parental right to Danni, Libby and Alex, I want your dad and mom to bring them up together, Sophie Alex is your brother by blood too"

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked hugging Alex tight to her chest.

"Alex's dad is your dad" Victoria replied sighing "Get going and thanks for looking after all of them for me, now go rescue your mom before he gets to her"

Sophie nodded and placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder, Sophie made a quick exit and strapped Alex and Libby into the back seat, Danni got in the passenger side and placed the gun on the dashboard, she took one more look at the house and broke into tears, Libby doing the same.

Sophie sighed and put the car into drive, she was undecided whether to park a safe distance away from the house but hearing Danni and Libby's sobs she decided against it, while driving away she looked inside the glove box to find a fully charged cell phone.

"Danni can you ring the Catherine for me?" Sophie asked handed Danni the phone "Danni?"

Danni shook her head and gave it back to Sophie, Sophie quickly dialled Catherine's number and it was instantly picked up.

"_Hello? Who is this?" Catherine asked "Hello?"_

"Aunt Catherine listen, where are you?" Sophie asked quickly.

"_Soph? Is that you?" Catherine asked "Soph you ok?"_

"Yea answer the question please" Sophie said getting annoyed.

"_I'm at the scene where you were taken" Catherine responded "What is going on?"_

"Cath where are my mom and dad?" Sophie asked biting her lip "It's important!"

"_Both at the lab, why?" Catherine asked "Guys it's Sophie on the phone"_

"Oh my god, that's where he will strike" Sophie said out loud "Can anyone get a message to the lab to evacuate?"

"_Warrick ring the lab and get them to evacuate" Catherine said "Sophie what is going on?"_

"My dad is after my mom and dad" Sophie explained "Already been one death, don't want to deal with another two"

"_Death? Are Danni and Libby with you?" Catherine asked panic clear in her voice._

"Yea right here with me, in the car" Sophie explained "Look got to go send someone over to Desert Palms for when we get there, how's Greg?"

"_Greg will be ok, I'll send Nick right now" Catherine replied "Drive safe Sophie, love you"_

"Love you too Aunt Catherine" Sophie replied tossing the phone back in glove box.

"Are mommy and daddy in danger?" Libby asked wiping her nose on her sleeve "I don't want them to die too"

"Me too Libby, me too" Sophie replies squeezing Danni's hand "Talk to me Danni"

Danni shook her head and stared out the window, this worried Sophie an awful lot, but at that time she was concentrating on driving back into Vegas and up to Desert Palms. Twenty minutes later Sophie pulled up outside of the hospital and was thankful that Nick was there waiting with several Doctors and Nurses.

"Come on Sophie you need checking over" Nick said gently pushing Sophie towards a Nurse.

"No I've got to get Alex" Sophie protested "I made a promise that I would look after him till mom and dad could"

Several Nurses nodded and handed Alex to Sophie, Danni and Libby stood beside Sophie not even letting Nick near them, Sophie shook her head as Nick opened his mouth to say something, Nick understood and allowed the girls to follow the Nurses and Doctors into the building.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Meanwhile at the lab people were evacuating but they didn't know why, just knew they had to get out. Sara and Grant stood beside each other and hugged to keep warm, they watched as Catherine's car came into view and screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Thank god you got the message" Catherine said holding her chest "Thank god!"

"Catherine why has the whole lab evacuated?" Grant asked "Something your not telling us?"

"The kids are safe" Catherine said "Got a phone call from Sophie, they are at Desert Palms, Nick is with them, guys something happened and Sophie wouldn't tell me"

"Ok so if the girls are safe, why is the whole lab standing out here?" Sara said pointing towards the building.

The lab them promptly blew up sending people to the ground, including Sara, Grant and Catherine, smoke and dust bellowed out onto the street, covering everything and everyone in a blinding dust. Blake then took that moment to grab Sara and dragged her away leaving a crisp piece of paper beside her jacket. It took several more minutes before the dust cleared and everyone could see in front of them, that was when Grant noticed Sara was missing and the piece of paper beside her jacket.

Grant bent down and carefully picked it up, it read:

_I have the daughter and now I have the mom, don't do anything stupid. If I can blow up a CSI building can you imagine what I would so to Sara? _

_I'll be watching you, like I have been throughout, good luck finding me!_

_Blake Carson._

Grant quickly handed Catherine the note and jumped into her car and quickly made his way to Desert Palms and his kids, Catherine watched as he left, she found Gil and explained what had just happened Gil then gathered what CSI's were around and they started to search for evidence in the rubble for clues to Sara's where abouts, throughout Catherine couldn't help but fear that this could be the last time she would ever see her best friend again and it really scared her.


	10. Chapter 10

Grant rushed to the hospital, once he arrived he left the car in the Emergency bay and ran into the hospital and stopped abruptly in front of the Reception desk. Grant pressed the button continuously until a young women arrived.

"I heard you the first time!" She said sharply "What is it?"

"I want to know where my daughters are" Grant replied tapping the counter.

"Do they have names?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course they do" Grant snapped "Sophie, Danielle and Libby Heston are their names"

"I have a Danielle and Libby Heston but no Sophie Heston" She replied "I have a Sophie Sidle and Alexander Carson"

"What difference does it make what surname Sophie has? Just tell me where my children are!"

"If you continue to talk to me like that sir you won't be seeing anyone" The receptionist remarked huffing "Now do I have to call Security?"

"Do what ever you wish, you obviously don't care enough about this job to give someone a simple answer!" Grant replied punching the wall "Now if it's not too much trouble could I know where my children are?"

"They are in room 307" replied the Receptionist "Have a nice day sir!"

Grant rolled his eyes and walked away before he hit her, Grant quickly got to the room and opened it to find Sophie, Libby and Danni crying on one bed, Grant could also see a small infant wiggling around in front of them.

"Hey girls" Grant said calmly walking over to them.

"Daddy it was Mommy and she hurt Sophie and then…then" Libby said before sobbing again.

"Dad, Mom is dead" Danni explained quietly "She died saving us and our new brother Alexander"

"Oh girls" Grant said pulling them into a hug and stroking Alex's face "Hey little man"

Alex looked up at Grant and smiled, Grant picked up the little boy and held him to his chest, Sophie Danni and Libby watched as their dad made the little boy giggle.

"Dad what happens to Alex now?" Sophie asks taking Alex in her arms "Will you and mom adopt him? Alex is our brother and when I mean our brother he has their mom and my dad"

"Alex stays with us" Grant replies holding Libby's hand "Girls I've got something to tell you"

"Dad where is mom?" Danni asked looking in horror "Dad is mom ok?"

"I don't know" Grant replied wiping at his tears "We got everyone out the lab, but it blew up and in all the commotion Blake scathed your mom and we don't know where they could be"

"Blake has my mom? Dad he will kill her" Sophie said loudly "How did he get her? You left her on her own you knew the risks!"

"Sophie I'm sorry" Grant apologised trying to take her hand but she moved it away "Sophie please"

Sophie handed Alex to Danni and hopped down off the bed and went and stood by the window. Grant made sure the other three were settled before turning off the light so they could get some sleep.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few hours later Sophie turned away from the window and looked around the hospital room and found Danni and Alex asleep but Libby was wide awake staring at Sophie.

"What you doing Sophie?" Libby enquired jumping down off her bed "Can I come with you?"

"I'm going to find my mom and put a stop to this and no you can't come!" Sophie replied lifting up the mattress of her bed and getting out the gun "Now don't say anything, I will see you again soon, ok?"

"I don't want you to go, what happens if you fail?" Libby asked holding Sophie's arm "Please I already lost my mom don't want to lose you too"

"Aww Libby look I've got a feeling something about this is not right" Sophie said lifting Libby back on her bed "I need you here to look after Alex, you're a big sister now"

Libby looked over to where Alex lay and nodded, Libby watched as Sophie went out the room, Libby then twiddled with her fingers before pressing the buzzer on her bed for assistance, quickly after pressing the button, two Doctors and a Nurse entered the room followed quickly by Grant.

"Thank god you're ok" Grant said hugging Libby and nodded at a now awake Danni "Hey where is Sophie?"

"Sophie went to find mommy, I tried to stop her" Libby said sobbing "Daddy she still has your gun!"

"Dad?" Danni questioned running over to Libby's bed "What happens now?"

"Now I have to inform Catherine and they keep a look out for Sophie" Grant said going into his jacket pocket trying to find his cell phone and car keys "Oh my god Soph!"

"Dad what?" Danni asked hugging a crying Libby "Dad?"

"Earlier Sophie hugged me, when she hugged me she must have got my cell phone and keys then" Grant explained turning to the Doctor "Can I borrow a cell phone or any phone?"

"Here use my cell phone" The young nurse replied handing Grant her phone.

"Thank you" Grant said ringing Catherine's number "Come on pick up Cath"

"_Hi Catherine Willows" Catherine answered "Who is this?"_

"Cath is Grant, we have an even bigger problem now" Grant said biting his lip "I need you and the team to keep a look out for your Tahoe"

"_What has happened to my Tahoe?" Catherine enquired "Grant?"_

"Sophie has still got the gun, my cell phone and your truck" Grant said "Libby tells me she's going to find her mom and put a stop to all this"

"_Stupid girl" Catherine said sighing "I'll get Jim to scout the area and I'll get Archie to track her, the lab didn't take that much damage, which is good!"_

"That is good, look got to go keep in touch" Grant said disconnecting the call "Come on you two back to bed, see Alex is asleep"

Libby and Danni got back into bed and instantly fell asleep again, Grant rubbed his tired face and sat down in the room with the children.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sophie was amazed at how far she had got, she was almost at the house that Victoria held them in, to find indeed in was a complete rubble, but she could also see lights coming from a barn, she killed the lights of the car and slowed down. Sophie got out the car, gun in hand and slowly approached the dimly lit barn.

Inside the barn Blake was pacing back and forth as Sara sat watching him, Sara knew something wasn't complete right but sat waiting patiently for something to happen. Suddenly and without warning Blake came over to Sara and sat in front of her.

"Why did you do it?" Blake asked rubbing his head "Why?"

"Why what? I had my baby because I wanted to" Sara replied "You did what you did because you were a sick man who wouldn't take no for an answer, not my fault yours!"

"Shut up you loved me" Blake said shaking his head "You loved me, never anyone else, you don't love the mistake or the new family, tell me you loved me!"

"Sophie her name is Sophie, she wasn't a mistake in my eyes" Sara responded "If you think I'm going to say I love you because your completely off your trolley you can think again"

Blake growled and slapped Sara across the face, causing her nose to break and it to pour with blood, Blake then gasped and tried to rub at Sara's face.

"Back off!" Sara snapped "I hate you, you here me I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't, you loved me then and you love me now" Blake begged "We can look after my son, together you and me"

"Not a chance in hell!" Sara replied laughing "Prison has made you even more deluded than when you went in"

"Watch what you say" Blake snarled "Notice I have a gun. Loaded and ready to use"

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed "You haven't got the balls!"

"No don't say bad things about me, I love you" Blake said pacing the floor again.

Meanwhile Sophie had crept completely up to the barn and looked in through the window, seeing her mom sat on the floor, clearly alive was a relief, but seeing Blake pacing holding onto a gun worried Sophie slightly and she knew she had to think of something quick.

Sophie then noticed part of the barn door was open and in a hidden area so she wouldn't be noticed by her mom or Blake. Sophie got in a hid she watched as Blake stopped pacing and turned back towards her mom, Sophie sat and waited for the time to strike.

"Please tell me you love me" Blake begged "I love you always have always will"

"You just don't listen I hate you" Sara replied gasping when Blake lifted her up and pushed in a few feet backwards.

Blake pointing the gun at Sara and said "I don't want to kill you, but you don't say you love me then I must!"

"Blake get this into your thick head, I will never love you!" Sara said waiting for the gun to go off.

"Fine you had your chance" Blake said pointing the gun at Sara's chest.

**BOOM!**

Sara closed her eyes and bit her lip, as she closed her eyes Sara saw Sophie as a little girl running around laughing and smiling, Sara then realised she hadn't felt a gun shot pierce her body, Sara slowly opened one of her eyes to find stood over Blake's dead body her shivering fourteen year old daughter.

"Oh my god Sophie" Sara said running over to her daughter "Oh baby, how did you get here? Where is everyone?"

"I killed him mom, I'm a murderer!" Sophie said looking at her mom and then the gun "Mom I killed someone!"

Sophie dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly, Sara then saw and heard the police cars coming towards the barn, Sara helped Sophie up and escorted her to the barn door, Catherine ran up to them both and hugged Sara and then looked at Sophie.

"Sophie are you ok?" Catherine asked the shaking teen "Sophie sweetie?"

"I killed him!" Sophie said pointing towards the barn "I killed Blake charge me!"

Catherine nodded and went into the barn, everyone ignored Sophie who kept repeating that she had killed Blake, they all believed and would even back her up on the fact that it was self defence.

TBC


End file.
